


Himewari Ken

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to grasp writing...;)</p><p>This is one of my lesser (I think so) attempts at trying to weave a story. I'd appreciate polite criticism.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Himewari Ken

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to grasp writing...;)
> 
> This is one of my lesser (I think so) attempts at trying to weave a story. I'd appreciate polite criticism.

Chapter 1

"Chise!" Mom hollered, her voice a mix of giddiness and irritation, "Get down here! You're going to be late to school on the FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!"

My stomach clenched violently, oh boy...! I don't want to go! I wanted to go downstairs and beg and plead with her until she finally saw my way of things, but it was hopeless, mom was blind to my “situation”.

Grumbling, I slid from my closet, I'd curled up in there to try and escape, how I thought that would work is beyond me now. Running my hands through my hair, I sighed loudly. I'm struggling to keep myself from running into the bathroom and throwing up last night's dinner, it's pretty hard not to give in, but I put one foot in front of the other and poof. I'm in front of my front door, backpack in hand, shoes on, all ready to enjoy the first day of school! I gagged. Mom is standing behind me, her whole body trembling with excitement, It was really hard not to roll my eyes. “Ah! My little baby is all grown up! High School-” her voice cut off with a gurgle.

Oh no.“Mom...” I look back, her eyes are filled with tears, and suddenly she pounced, her arms are around me squeezing me tightly.

“Ouch!” I yelp. “Can you ease up a little? I can hear my ribs cracking.” That only made her tighten her embrace. I made a strange high-pitched sound before she let up. “Oh no, I got a bit overexcited, all you okay honey?”

Overexcited?! Was she trying to kill me?! “Yeah mom, I'm just fine” I wheezed. The happiness in her eyes dimmed, “Don't use that tone with me, unless you want to get grounded?!” Relief was sharp and sweet. “Yes, yes, ground me! I've done such a bad thing, I deserve to be punished!” Her smile returned full force, “Oh no you don't, you're going to school today Chise!” Oh well, I tried. Shrugging, I opened the door and headed out. I already knew what school would be like for me, I wouldn't enjoy a single millisecond of it...I'm 6'2” after all.


End file.
